Ga Eul's Date
by BellesYellowRose
Summary: Yi Jeong and Woo Bin notice Ga Eul on a date at the club and it doesn't sit well with the famous Potter. Woo Bin tries to knock some sense into his friends head before he loses the girl completely. A quick two-shot for Valentine's Day.
1. Chapter 1

So, apparently, I am on a roll for Ga Eul and Yi Jeong story ideas. This is just a quick two-shot for Valentine's Day! But I have two questions for you guys. One, how would you guys feel about a sequel to the Protective Power of the F4? I have a feeling Seo Jun is not quite done making trouble ;-) Let me know if that is something you guys would like! Two, I just finished the Kdrama show Pinocchio and looooved it but I can't find any fanfictions stories featuring In Ha and Dal Po... Do you guys know if they exist and I can't find them or is it that we just don't have any on the site? Hope you enjoy this quick story and let me know what you all think!

The club was thumping loudly as the dance floor and bar were filled with scantily clad girls and men flirting and buying their drinks, hoping to score. As Song Woo Bin sipped his drink above in the VIP section his gaze flowing easily over the floor, he wondered if he was starting to outgrow the nightclub scene. Although he was here tonight on actual business to ensure success for the newest Song club, he wasn't feeling the mood. He glanced at his watch and wondered what was holding up Yi Jeong?

Maybe, he would feel a little more upbeat once they both arrived. It had been a stressful few weeks with Gu Jun Pyo becoming engaged to Ha Jae Kyung. Woo Bin shook his head, he still didn't know how they were going to get out of this one since monkey was bound and determined to marry Jun Pyo, officially breaking Jan Di's heart.

He knew Gu Jun Pyo still loved Jan Di but was worried about going against his mother who would retaliate against her family. That was bad enough but Woo Bin was also worried about Ji Hoo who was caught in the middle with his own personal love for Geum Jan Di and his loyalty to Jun Pyo. Woo Bin shook his head taking another deep sip of scotch, "what a freakin mess," he muttered darkly.

He hoped Yi Jeong would hurry up, at least having someone else to talk to might distract him from his concerns. As he scanned the dance floor he noticed a young woman in the corner who looked a little uncomfortable.

She was sitting at a table and Woo Bin took a moment to appreciate the view. Although her build fell more to the small side, her heels showed off long toned legs and while her dress was more conservative than others in the club, it was a pretty shade of dark blue and tight enough to hint at the feminine curves underneath. Her face was hidden in the shadows but he could see her dark hair was pulled up into a loose bun with curls falling around her.

Woo Bin couldn't make out her features so far away but it was enough to pique his interest. Especially since she kept her gaze to the floor and didn't seem interested in any of the activity around her. He decided to go down and check to make sure she was okay. He really didn't want to have any issues with the club being barely open a month, plus, he was man enough to admit he wouldn't mind a closer view. He whispered to one of his men that if Yi Jeong came in while he was gone to let him know he would be right back.

As he made his way over to the table, he could see there was something familiar about the girl and Woo Bin frowned, "Who is..." He trailed off curiously before some of the crowd moved and he got his first full look at her face and he almost dropped his drink when he realized it was Chu Ga Eul. She was sitting at the table with a glass of water and her gaze kept flittering around her nervously as she checked her watch.

"That's interesting," Woo Bin muttered as he hurried his stride over towards her. "I think we can do better than water."

Ga Eul looked up and her eyes widened in surprise before smiling, her body language finally relaxing. "Woo Bin Sunbae."

He sat down in the chair opposite her with a grin, feeling at ease with the warm girl. "What's up Ga Eul?" He scanned over her appearance his brows raising as he realized how pretty she looked tonight. The blue showed off her smooth skin and the cut although decent dipped enough to display a little bit of cleavage. "You look nice. What's the occasion?"

"Oh ummm," She trailed off her cheeks blushing slightly. "I actually had a date but I am beginning to think I got stood up."

Woo Bin frowned, "what makes you think that?"

"We were supposed to meet at nine when he got off work but it's almost ten and he's still not here." Ga Eul shrugged, "I guess something came up."

"Huh," Woo Bin looked at his watch, "his loss then- " but before he could finish, a guy ran over to the table completely frazzled. "I'm so sorry, Chu Ga Eul."

Woo Bin stared up annoyed at the late arrival while Ga Eul hurried to greet him. "It's fine Li Chin Hae. This is my friend Song Woo Bin."

Woo Bin dipped his head in greeting but didn't rise from the chair, his eyes scanning Chin Hae over. He was tall and skinny with a round face, messy hair, and although nicely dressed wasn't overly fashionable.

"Umm the F4 Song Woo Bin?" Chin Hae asked curiously.

Woo Bin smirked, "that would be me." He twirled his drink casually, "You know it's not polite to keep a lady waiting, especially a lady as lovely as Chu Ga Eul."

"I got held up at work."

"Yes well," Woo Bin stood up and grinned inwardly when the young man stepped back uncomfortably. "I will forgive your lack of manners for now but next time remember to call or text if you're going to be late.

"Sunbae," Ga Eul whispered furiously but Woo Bin ignored her focusing on Chin Hae who had the decency to flush before turning to Ga Eul. "He's right. I should have let you know I was running behind. Forgive me?"

"Of course," Ga Eul said with a small smile. "I don't mind."

"Alright then," Woo Bin gave him a friendly but still slightly threatening stare. "I will let you two enjoy your evening."

He pulled Ga Eul into his arms for a quick hug, "I am just upstairs if you need anything. Tell any employee and they will come get me. Also, don't leave without texting me."

Ga Eul nodded her thanks at his hushed instructions into her ear. "I will Sunbae, don't worry."

He gave a quick nod to Li Chin Hae but when he left, he gave orders to one of his men to keep an eye on Ga Eul. Walking back into the lounge, he noticed Yi Jeong was sitting on the couch flipping through his phone. "Yo."

Yi Jeong gave him a grin, "There you are. What kept you?"

"A pretty girl," Woo Bin told him smoothly as he crashed down onto the sofa. "A very pretty girl actually but I got run off by her date."

Yi Jeong frowned before reaching over to teasingly check his temperature. "You got run off from a target? Are you sick?"

Woo Bin batted his hand away, "knock it off. Besides, it wasn't a target, it was Ga Eul."

Yi Jeong choked on his drink which made Woo Bin raise his eyebrows. "Well that's new," he mused, as Yi Jeong sputtered up alcohol. "What? Chu Ga Eul is here?"

"Yep."

"On a date with a guy?" Yi Jeong asked his voice raised in disbelief and Woo Bin rolled his eyes. "No Yi Jeong, she's here with a horse. Of course with a guy, you pabo."

Yi Jeong straightened his clothes with a little extra force. "This just doesn't seem like a place Ga Eul would go for a date, that's all."

"That's what I thought too," Woo Bin said with a shrug, "But whatever. She originally thought she got stood up since he was an hour late so I was about to invite her up here but he arrived before I could finish."

Noticing that Yi Jeong's face was getting darker by the minute Woo Bin couldn't help but let out a slight chuckle. His friends sure were making life interesting these days. Although he had known Yi Jeong had spent a little time with Ga Eul, he didn't think the potter's interest went beyond his normal flirtations.

However, considering Yi Jeong looked ready to storm downstairs, Woo Bin figured that maybe it went a little deeper after all. "You all good there bro? I didn't know you would care this much."

"What?" Yi Jeong asked with annoyance. "I'm fine. I don't care if Ga Eul has a date."

"Uh-huh," Woo Bin pointed to his drink. "So, that's why you're gripping that glass to the point of breaking it."

"Shut up," Yi Jeong grumbled." I was only wondering about what kind of guy- "

"Dude, go check for yourself," Woo Bin interrupted with a laugh nodding to the balcony. "They are in the left corner."

Yi Jeong muttered an obscenity but got up to peer over the ledge. His jaw clenched tightly as he saw Ga Eul in her outfit. "What is she wearing?"

"Ummm a dress," Woo Bin supplied unable to stop his grin. Yi Jeong was more gone than he originally thought.

"Don't you think it's a little short?" Yi Jeong demanded, "and since when does Ga Eul wear heels that high?"

"You sound like her father," Woo Bin told him. "Besides it's not that short and her heels are fine."

"Woo Bin," Yi Jeong snarled, "they have started dancing."

"Yeah... and?"

Yi Jeong didn't answer but his hands fisted by his side as he watched the couple on the floor.

Okay, that was it, Woo Bin sighed.Time to intervene after all. Normally, he would have just sat back and watched the show but all the drama with Gu Jun Pyo, Jan Di, and Ji Hoo was draining enough. He was already scratching his brain to get them all out of that mess and really didn't want to deal with another problem watching Yi Jeong muddle up things with Ga Eul.

"What do you expect Yi Jeong?" Woo Bin asked seriously. "Chu Ga Eul is a very sweet young woman, who also happens to be quite beautiful. How long do you expect her to be single? Just because you don't want her doesn't mean other guys are going to make the same mistake."

Yi Jeong whipped around and although his face was expressionless, his eyes warned him to be careful. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Bro that's bull shit and you know it," Woo Bin snapped annoyed. "You have dated countless girls, half of whom are probably on that dance floor and you have never cared if they were here with other guys. And you certainly haven't given a flying fuck if their dress was too short."

Yi Jeong looked down at the ground but didn't argue which only confirmed Woo Bin's point. He shook his head, "I don't understand. If you feel this way, why are you up here with me?"

"You know why," Yi Jeong finally replied his voice low. "I can't- "

"You're not your father Yi Jeong," Woo Bin interrupted firmly. "Although at times you go out of your way to make sure you end up like him."

He got up and went to stand shoulder to shoulder with his best friend. "You have his skill with the potter's wheel and his looks but you have something he doesn't, something that will make your life different."

"What's that?" Yi Jeong muttered not looking at Woo Bin who didn't answer right away. "A heart."

Yi Jeong looked over at him in shock. "Your father enjoys hurting those who love him because he doesn't have any heart. It's why his artwork is not as good as yours," Woo Bin told him calmly. "But you lead with your heart, and it breaks if anyone you care about is hurting. Having his blood doesn't mean you're automatically going to end up like him. You won't hurt Ga Eul just because your father hurts your mother."

He looked down at the dance floor letting Yi Jeong chew on his words before he nudged him. "But you better decide soon because the bro's hands are starting to get a little friendly down there," Woo Bin called out good-naturedly over his shoulder.

Yi Jeong glared at the guy who was dancing with Ga Eul before finally grinning in surrender. He gave a wave to Woo Bin as he started down the stairs, he had a date to interrupt.

Ga Eul was laughing as Yi Jeong approached them but he was familiar with her enough now to know she was nervous. This wasn't a scene she was comfortable with and from the slight way she squirmed, she wasn't super happy about the way this guy's hands dipped lower on her back. Personally, Yi Jeong felt like ripping them off at the wrist but figured he could do that later.

"Hello Ga Eul Yang."

Ga Eul looked up at her name, "Yi Jeong Sunbae," she gasped before stepping away from Chin Hae. "What are you doing here?"

Yi Jeong gave a casual shrug, "Woo Bin asked me to stop by and check out the new club." He let his gaze openly sweep over her, his eyes gleaming with appreciation as he took in her creamy skin showed off by the small dress and her curls kissing her long neck. "You look beautiful."

Ga Eul blushed as heat swarmed over her, "Thank you Sunbae."

Li Chin Hae broke in a little frustrated, "Ga Eul our dance?"

"Oh, umm yes." She stammered out, "Yi Jeong- "

"Sorry man," Chin Hae interrupted. "I should probably introduce myself. I'm Ga Eul's date, Li Chin Hae."

Yi Jeong barely spared him a glance. "Go away."

"What?" Chin asked confused but Yi Jeong only turned his head slightly, a dangerous gleam over his face. "Go away. Now."

"Ummm," Chin Hae nodded. "Yeah, good idea. Ga Eul, I will call you later."

"No you won't," Yi Jeong told him firmly keeping his eyes on Ga Eul who was getting redder by the second.

"Okay sure," Chin Hae agreed before nervously fleeing the scene without so much a backward glance.

"Yi Jeong," Ga Eul said angrily. "What did you do that for?"

"I need to talk to you."

She put her hands on her hips with a frustrated growl, "since when? You have made your feelings about me quite clear. Besides, that's not the point, you were very rude to Li Chin Hae."

"I did you a favor," Yi Jeong said as he yanked her by the hand towards the exit. "Any guy who spent more than two minutes with you would know better than to take you to a club for a date."

Ga Eul stumbled as he pulled her quickly over the dance floor, "Sunbae- "

"If you're waiting for me to apologize, I am not going to," Yi Jeong threw over at her. "So you can save the lecture for another time."

"Why you arrogant," Ga Eul shrieked but Yi Jeong only grinned as he saw what he was looking for and yanked her into the closet. As her back hit the wall, he flicked on the light. "This will work."

Ga Eul gave him an incinerating glare and made a move to flee but before she could take a step, Yi Jeong raised his arms on either side of her, officially blocking her in. His eyes gleaming fiercely down at her, his body giving off waves of anger. "Now Ga Eul Yang, let's talk."


	2. Chapter 2

Happy Valentine's Day for everyone who celebrates it! You guys rock with all your support and reviews for Ga Eul's date :-) Since everyone mentioned they would like a sequel for the Protective Power of the F4 I am already working on it. I am hoping to have the first chapter done soon. So here is the final part of this story and I hope you all enjoy!

Ga Eul tried pushing on his chest to get him to back away but Yi Jeong only raised his eyebrows at her. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to get out of this closet so I can find Chin Hae and apologize," Ga Eul snapped with another hard shove but she might as well have been moving a boulder for all the good it was doing. "Yi Jeong!"

"Do you honestly think that's going to work?" Yi Jeong pressed his hands further into the wall beside her, leaning his body in closer. "Also, I would tie you to this water pipe before I let you go after that guy."

Ga Eul couldn't think with him so close. The feel of the hard lines of his body under her hands and the intensity of his gaze was making her dizzy. Ga Eul had promised herself not to do this again after the disaster with his father. She had understood why Yi Jeong was so hurt and bitter by the actions of his parents, and she even forgave him for it. However, she was also not the type of girl to keep chasing him like some lovesick fool.

Ga Eul took a deep breath before meeting his eye. "If you don't let me go, I will yell for Woo Bin."

Yi Jeong smirked, "Be my guest."

"So Yi Jeong," Ga Eul yelled exasperated. "This is not funny."

"Who do you think you are talking to Ga Eu Yang," Yi Jeong said sharply. "If you can look me in the eye and tell me you liked having that Li whoever drag you into a loud club and dance with his hands all over you, I will let you go."

"His name was Li Chin Hae," Ga Eul pouted without answering the rest of his question.

"Like I care."

Ga Eul huffed but Yi Jeong knew he had made his point. "See. Now can we move on to what we really need to talk about?"

"Why are you doing this?" Ga Eul demanded to know. "I read you loud and clear last time. I accepted we are just friends and even get why you are so afraid of relationships. That doesn't mean I am going to sit home in my pajamas for the rest of my life Yi Jeong."

He opened his mouth to reply but Ga Eul was too incensed to stop. "I may not have liked where Li Chin Hae picked for our date but he was nice. He was attentive, caring, and even a good kiss- "Ga Eul stopped midsentence as a blush spread over her cheeks and Yi Jeong's face grew stormy. "What did you just say?"

"Nothing."

"He kissed you?" Yi Jeong all but snarled down at her and Ga Eul shook her head frantically. "That's not the point."

"Pretty sure it is," Yi Jeong snapped trying to keep his rage under control, but the image of Ga Eul kissing another guy made him want to break things, specifically Chin Hae's legs. He lowered his arms but didn't move his body away. "Fine. Go after him then."

Ga Eul couldn't take a step. Her feet felt frozen to the floor and her heart was racing. Logically she knew she should go, she should leave him for someone who wouldn't give her heartache but she could not bring herself to actually leave. Li Chin Hae may not break her heart but he would never make her feel like Yi Jeong did either.

She realized she had already made her decision. She had the moment Yi Jeong walked into her porridge shop. He was the only one she wanted. No matter how much she told herself it was a bad idea, her heart didn't care. Maybe it was time to face it and she gave him a pointed stare. "Are you really going to let me go after Chin Hae?"

"No," Yi Jeong said bringing one arm back up over her head. "But I don't see you moving either. So why don't you admit I am right."

"Okay fine. I was having a terrible time. Happy?"

Yi Jeong shrugged, "It's a start."

Ga Eul glared at him before cracking a small smile."You're such an arrogant jerk."

"I know."

They stood quietly with each other until Ga Eul finally spoke softly. "What is this all about Sunbae?" You said you wanted to talk but I don't know what else there is to say. You made your point...You don't do relationships with girls like me."

Yi Jeong rubbed his hand over his hair frustrated. "I don't know. All I know is I didn't handle it well seeing you here with him looking," he gestured to her dress, "like that."

Ga Eul frowned down at her outfit, "I thought you liked it."

"I do like it. So did what's his name and every other guy in there. I just… He trailed off frustrated before shaking his head, "fuck it."

Before she could process what he was trying to say, his mouth covered hers and Yi Jeong yanked her up into his chest.

Ga Eul stumbled at the fierce contact but then her brain shut down and she could only cling to him. His lips were strong on hers and she felt her limbs melting like sugar in the rain. She opened to him and let herself go into the sea of sensations. He softened with her response and slowed his frantic pace. Ga Eul felt his hands cup her face as his tongue teased playfully with hers and she couldn't hold back a moan.

He grinned and deepened the kiss once more before finally pulling back, breathing deeply. "I was always better at showing than telling."

Ga Eul blinked slowly, "Yi Jeong."

"I don't want you dating other guys," Yi Jeong said rubbing his thumb over her red cheek. "I don't want them touching you."

She shook her head, "I-I."

"I especially don't want them to kiss you," Yi Jeong told her bitterly, the image of Chin Hae still in his mind.

"He didn't kiss me like that," Ga Eul mumbled feeling lightheaded.

"Good. Otherwise, Woo Bin would be helping me bury a body tonight." Yi Jeong realized she thought he was kidding by her slight laugh but decided to let it go.

Flustered Ga Eul moved away, desperately trying to gain control over her swarm of emotions. "I hate men. You're so confusing."

He grinned, "that's fair." He grabbed her hand before she could get too far away. "I'm sorry."

"About being confusing or about running off my date before dragging me away somewhere? Which you F4 boys tend to do a lot."

"It saves us time," Yi Jeong teased pushing a curl off her face before sobering. "I am sorry about what happened with my father. I never should have done that to you Ga Eul."

She sighed in defeat. "I know you are. Despite your best impression of a rich playboy, I know you're not deliberately cruel. Plus, your father goaded you into it."

At his surprised expression, Ga Eul touched his cheek briefly. "I can read between the lines Yi Jeong. I know your father has hurt your family. I was upset by your words but I understood why you said them. It's why I came back."

He gave her a puzzled frown. "You came back? When?"

"How do you think you got into bed that night Sunbae?"

Yi Jeong couldn't breathe, "that was you? I just assumed it was Woo Bin or something."

Ga Eul shook her head, "At first, I went back to tell you off but then I saw you there on the ground." She stared at the floor sadly, "I suddenly realized why you were trying so hard to scare me off. I helped you into your bed and left. I decided you had been through enough and I was going to respect your wish for distance. So when Li Chin Hae asked me out a few weeks ago, I said yes."

Yi Jeong closed his eyes bitterly as the emotions flooded over him. He couldn't believe he had screwed this up so badly but he was determined to fix it. "If Woo Bin ever hears about this, he will punch my head in… Make sure I tell him before we leave."

"Sunbae," Ga Eul reprimanded, "that's not funny."

"I'm not kidding," Yi Jeong said quietly. "I deserve to be punched for that night but I didn't realize how much until now." He placed his hands on her waist, "I have a lot of things I need to say to you though. The first thing I should probably tell you, is that I am the biggest mistake you could possibly make but I need you in my life so-"

Ga Eul placed her hand over his mouth stopping him. "You don't have to say it Sunbae, I know. We can still be friends, don't worry."

Realizing she was misunderstanding him, Yi Jeong leaned down with another hard kiss. "Shut up and let me finish."

She looked up at him surprised. "I can't be friends with you," Yi Jeong said firmly. "For one thing we have never been just friends because I have always thought of you as more than that."

That was an understatement, he admitted to himself wryly. She had dug under his skin since the first time he had picked her up at the porridge shop. From the moment Ga Eul had told him off, he couldn't shake her from his brain and his thoughts had never exactly been friendly. Especially with all the times he pictured her naked but decided to keep that part to himself.

"I don't know what you are saying," Ga Eul finally responded. "What am I to you then?"

He gave her his signature grin as he wrapped his arms tight around her waist. "Am I going to have to kiss you again before you get the picture? You are mine now, Ga Eul Yang."

"Oh really?" Ga Eul questioned with a raised eyebrow but her eyes glinted happily at his firm nod. "So, I guess I should tell Li Chin Hae no on a make-up date for tomorrow."

Yi Jeong narrowed his eyes at the text she held up for him to see. "Not unless you want me to personally rip his arms off."

Ga Eul shook her head, "I would rather you didn't." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I know you are worried about hurting me but I trust you."

Relieved he buried his head into her neck, inhaling her sweet scent. "By the way," Yi Jeong whispered into her skin. "I love this outfit and those heels are killing me but it makes my blood pressure rise. I don't think Woo Bin would appreciate me punching all the guys at his new club for drooling after you."

Ga Eul laughed, "I think you're exaggerating. But I tell you what… I will reserve it for future special occasions."

He pulled back slowly, "such as?"

"Oh, that's a surprise," Ga Eul gave him an impish smile. "However, when I do, it will be a private show only for Yi Jeong."

His eyes darkened but she only moved to push past him. "So, now that we've got this settled, can we go? My feet hurt."

Ga Eul tried her best to maintain her innocent facade but it was spoiled by her squeal when Yi Jeong suddenly bent down and threw her over his shoulder. "I think we have some more things to discuss. We will finish this conversation at my studio."

"Yi Jeong," Ga Eul yelled but couldn't hide her delighted tone. "Put me down."

"You said your feet hurt," Yi Jeong replied as he opened the door, shooting a grin to one of Woo Bin's men who had been standing guard nearby. "Tell Woo Bin, I am taking Ga Eul back to my place for the night."

The man coughed awkwardly, "Uhh, sure thing."

"Yah!" Ga Eul shouted, "He didn't mean it like that! Sunbae!"

Yi Jeong ignored her embarrassed cry and gave his three-fingered wave before walking out the door with Ga Eul slapping his back but he simply shifted her weight and kept on going.

Woo Bin having come down from the lounge upstairs noticed his man's Gyeong's laugh and came up beside him. "Are they still in the closet?"

"No." He pointed out Yi Jeong walking over to his bright orange Lotus fishing for his keys while Ga Eul hung upside down like a sack of flour. "He told me to tell you he was escorting her back to his house. I know you ordered me to keep an eye on her but the lady didn't seem to mind."

Woo Bin shook his head with a smirk as Yi Jeong finally lowered Ga Eul into the car but was pleased to see his friend give her a kiss ending her scolding. "Well, that's one problem solved at least."

He sent a text to Yi Jeong saying he had heard Ga Eul had been kidnapped and should he come to rescue her?

His laughter echoed around the noisy club when Yi Jeong sent a fast reply that he would burn his favorite leather jacket if Woo Bin even thought about it.

He slapped Gyeong's shoulder, "I'm heading home." As he walked to his own car, he felt relieved by the evenings turn of events.

Yi Jeong had finally gotten his head out of the sand and was going to make things work with Ga Eul. Their mess with Gu Jun Pyo and Jan Di may still be there but that was a problem for tomorrow.


End file.
